A web service interface to a particular product may be defined by an application model. The application model may include semantic constructs that semantically define the web service interface and may also include documentation topics that document the web service interface. A developer may define new semantic constructs for the web service interface and may provide initial documentation topics for the new semantic constructs. At a later time, an information developer (e.g., a technical writer) may provide client-facing documentation topics regarding the same new semantic constructs. As the developer defines new semantic constructs or revises previously-defined semantic constructs for the web service interface, existing documentation topics may be modified and new documentation topics may be added. Errors and inconsistencies in the documentation topics may be difficult to detect as semantic constructs are created and revised and as the documentation topics are created and revised.